Armada
' ' The Armada is the main antagonist group of the first arc of Pirate101. The Armada is a group of clockwork robots who try to enforce the law within the Spiral under the command of the Valencian aristocracy. Though they have done a good job of that (i.e. imprisoning pirates), recent events suggest that they are moving for something far bigger than mere law enforcement- domination of the Spiral! Their larger goals are first introduced when you find out about the pieces of the map to El Dorado. 'History:' The history of the Armada goes back to the Polarian War- Monquista, Valencia and Marleybone had formed an alliance because all of them had been betrayed by Polaris and its new ruler, Napoleguin, following the Penguin Revolution. Unfortunately, Napoleguin had reassembled the Polarian Navy (as quoted by Catbeard) "from the ground up" and was effectively obliterating all who stood in his way. Naturally, something had to be done or Napoleguin would take over. The Toy Maker from Valencia presented the solution- a clockwork army! Hopeful, the Valencians gave the Armada control of their navy. The end result was cause for celebration- Napoleguin was beaten, the tide had turned in favor of the allied nations and the war was over! Unfortunately, though the war had long since ended, the Valencians continued to construct more Clockworks (most likely, the Clockworks had become self-aware by this point and have openly rebelled, overthrowing their creators). Now the Valencians have lost control of their army and have become slaves to their puppets! King Casimir's decision to give shared control over to the Armada over political matters, trade, shipping, and the entire and the entire Valencian military (mostly control of its Navy) is considered by many to be a fatal error committed by his majesty; however, many Valencian nobles and middle class citizens see the Armada as a harmless force of Automatons that protect Valencia from harm. Obviously, this is far from the truth. The Armada has done nothing to help Valencia at all after the polarian wars, something that the king himself fails to comprehend. To name many of the sickeningly actions that the Armada has committed, such as bribe corrupt criminal gangs, such as the Tortellini Crustacean gang into working with them as secret enforcers, in exchange for wealth and power. The wealthy merchant classes of Valencia also had their assets forcibly seized from them by the Armada, and they were "thrown into poverty on the streets", for no good reason! They even relocated the Guinea Pig workers of Valencia Underground, and transformed the former capital into a "Cockwork Mockery. They blindfolded the aristocracy with "wealth and power", and those who were in the highest positions of power in Valencia were truly unaware of the threat Kane and the entire Armada pose to the entire spiral!'' Because of the actions committed by the Clockwork Armada, a band of former merchants led by Captain Steed formed a resistance movement against the Armada. However, the resistance foiled, as they engaged against the Armada "too soon", resulting in the entire plan backfiring. Almost everyone involved in the resistance was probably captured and imprisoned, or secretly executed. The remaining members of the resistance fled to Skull Island, in an attempt to join the cause of Captain Avery; however, he hastingly refused them. The remaining members of the resistance were easily hunted down by the Armada. Many of the members of the failed uprising against the Armada (such as Steed) forfeited the resistance in shame and humiliation. others continued to fight in the shadows, and continue to this very day, in confidence that their hard work shall soon pay off. In-game, the Armada is first encountered during the tutorial (assuming that the player chooses to take part in it). Trapped onboard the Erebus- an Armada Prison Ship -, the player must fight their way past several Armada Battle Angels. The player easily thrashes the guards with help from their first companion and, following the disappearance of Deacon, the player can escape (with the Armada close on their heels)! However, it quickly becomes apparent that the Armada is doing more than just law enforcement. Following an attack on their camp in the jungles of the Isle of Doom, it is clear that the Armada is after El Dorado. They plan to rebuild the Spiral from the ground up with no room for pirates. If they can find and take over El Dorado, (as Captain Avery puts it), "They'll be no stopping them!" The Armada's plans started with bringing Aztecosaur artifacts from the Isle of Doom back in Skull Island, presumably in search of knowledge about El Dorado, as they were both incredibly ancient and advanced civilizations that existed around the same period. A Soldier Types: #'Marine' (Class: Buccaneer) '''- The most common of the Armada soldiers, the Marines form the backbone of the Armada. Designed to be Buccaneers, the Marines always carry on their person an axe and a shield. '''Ranks Include: *Armada Marine *Armada Commander '' 2.' Musketeer (Class: Musketeer) '- Similar the Marines, Musketeers are common soldiers and make up the main force of the Armada. As is obvious by their title, the Musketeers are based off of actual musketeers, carrying nothing but a rifle to fight against pirates. Often, Musketeers are used as officers. '''Ranks Include:' *Armada Musketeer Pirate101 Armada Marine.jpg|Armada Marine/Armada Captain Pirate101 Armada Musketeer.jpg|Armada Musketeer/Armada Captain, Muskets replaced with Halberds Pirate101 Armada Battle Angels.png|An Armada Battle Angel Pirate101 Armada Dragoon.jpg|An Armada Dragoon *Armada Marksman *Armada Sniper *Elite Armada Sniper *Armada Officer *Armada Commander *Armada Captain *Armada Fusilier 3. Battle Angel (Class: Swashbuckler) '''- One of the more recent models created by the Armada, the Battle Angels are both a symbol of beauty and a sign that the Armada has marked someone as a priority target. Exclusively female (and currently the only female members of the Armada apart from Kane's mistress), the '''Battle Angels are designed to be similar to Privateers and, as such, are given commanding positions in the Armada. A bizzare fusion of both Swashbuckler and Musketeer, with their flintlock pistol and sword, they are almost as dangerous as the Dragoons. 4. Dragoon (Class: Musketeer/Buccaneer) - The latest (and most fearsome) of the Armada units to be designed, the Dragoons are designed for one purpose alone- war. If a pirate should even think of taking on one of these death-bringers alone, then the odds are that the pirate in question will be with their maker within the hour. A bizarre fusion of both Buccaneer and Musketeer, the Dragoon is a terror on the battlefield with its massive broadsword in its right hand, the cannon it carries in its left and the massive amount of armor the beast wears. It should be noted that, if there are explosive barrels in the area and a''' Dragoon''' is near one, then the pirate should use a ranged attack to destroy it, as Dragoons are susceptible to explosions. Ranks Include: *Armada Dragoon 5.' Sy-Dragoon' -''' The Toymaker mentions the making of an ULTIMATE '''Dragoon, to conquer the Spiral. Little is currently known about the these powerful puppets. 'Obtainable Pieces of Armada Equipment:' *Armada Marine's Bulwark *Armada Trooper's Fulmentor *Dragoon Autocannon *Dragoon Greatsword *General's Capello Kane's Inner Court: Kane's Inner Court consists of six particularly special clockworks, each with their own class, roles, weapons, etc. Merely two-thirds of the court have been encountered, while the "King" (Kane) and "Queen" (Name was confirmed in Valencia Part 2) remain in the shadows. Kane's Inner Court has many similarities to that of chess pieces. (e.g. Queen is a chess piece where as a member of the court is rumored is named "Queen") #'Kane' '(Class: Buccaneer Role: Leader/"King") '- The leader and Supreme General of the clockworks, Kane was the first clockwork ever built. Rumor persists that he is stronger, faster and smarter than any living creature. #'Deacon (Class Musketeer, Role: Kane's Spymaster)' - Deacon is always the first to lead Armada troops into battle. Designed like a Musketeer, Deacon prefers to hang back and let his soldiers do all the work for him while he offers support from afar. Cold and calculating, Deacon is one of the smarter elite clockworks and is always laying some form of trap for pirates. Role as Spymaster, Deacon is always learning, constantly spying on anyone that could prove dangerous to the Armada at any time. Class- Musketeer. Weapon- Musket/flintlock pistol. #'Phule (Class: Unconfirmed:Most likely Witchdoctor, Role: Kane's Jester) '- Kane's Jester, Phule has a split personality reflected in his clothing and his mask- one-half is light and friendly (even willing to be kind to pirates), whereas the other half is dark and cruel (completely lacking in remorse). It is apparent that Phule has no love for his fellow elite clockworks, as he contemplates letting the player go to deal with his "friends". The most unpredictable of the elite clockworks, one can never be certain of what Phule will do next. Phule is also the first clockwork to be designed by Kane, although Kane thinks Phule was a huge mistake and he doesn't treat him as being part of the Armada at all. Despite all this, Phule's good side was able to help us during the later quests in thwarting Kane's evil plans for finding El Dorado before we do. #'Rooke (Class: Buccaneer/Privateer, Role: Kane's War Marshal) '- Rooke is the head of the Armada's forces and is often sent on war duties. Wielding an axe and tower shield, Rooke is made to be either a Privateer or a Buccaneer (sharing qualities from both). Though he is somewhat arrogant, he is much more friendly than the other elite clockworks (though that isn't saying much) and will willingly acknowledge some of his opponents as good fighters or tacticians. He has developed a method of battle referred to as Castling (a reference to chess, as is his name), which can prove devastating on the battlefield. His design was later used (in part) to create Commander Typhon, who was made to be as strong as him. #[[Bishop|'Bishop']] (Class: Witchdoctor, Role: Kane's Court Mage) '''- As a court mage and a "mad tinkerer", Bishop has duties as Kane's personal magician, his personal soldier designer and his chief strategist. He is designed to be a Witchdoctor of some sort, given his skill with magic. Extremely arrogant, Bishop always underestimates his opponents (though this doesn't mean that they will succeed in a fight against him). Though Kane has outlawed magic, he still continues to use it and has recently been contemplating the advantage of having the undead on the Armada's side. Like Rooke, his name is a reference to a chess piece. #Queen '- Kane's greatest creation and extremely loyal to her Maker. She too has a chess name, unlike chess, she has much less power (in leadership) than her maker, but still is very powerful. Ranking Of Troops: The Armada has a distinctive class structure. The Armada is divided into two distinct groups: "normal" masks and "golden" masks. There are also 2 other ranks- The elites, the more notable ones, and the Caesarus, the High Captains, who are even higher than the gold masks. Every rank (with the exception of the '''Elites') are given to only the Marines and Musketeers. Side ranks include: Angelus. *'The Custos, Militus & Presidos ("Normal Masks" version) - '''The' "normal" masks''' are the workers of the Armada. They wear white masks and are considerably more numerous than the golden masks. Their clothes come without any special alterations; thus, they stick out less than the officers. *'The Caesarus, Custos, Militus, Optimus & Presidos ("Golden Masks" version) -' The "golden" masks are the leaders (ranking below the High Captains) and officers of the Armada. Their masks are white with gold highlights added to show a bit more flair and indicate their rank. Their clothes come with some special alterations (i.e. added color, alterations to the Armada insignia, etc.), which causes them to stand out. An interesting thing to note with the Armada officers is that, in the event they are broken, any Armada soldiers working underneath them are shut down. *'The Caesarus & Servus (or "High Captains") - '''The' Caesarus/Servus''' are true leaders of the Armada. Very few of them have been made, so it should be clear that they are important figures. *'The Elites (members of "Kane's Inner Court") - ' The''' Elites''' are a band of specially designed clockworks that present the best, brightest and (in all cases) the most dangerous skills that the Armada has to offer. Should someone come across one of these clockworks, it is advised that they be avoided, as their power is too much for one person to handle. There are only 6 members of the court. *'The Angelus (or "Battle Angels") -' The Angelus are a side rank given only to the Battle Angels. 'Known Names of Clockworks:' List of clockwork soldier names (From Lowest to Highest Ranking, Alphabetical): *'Angelus Argentus' *'Seraphus Strictus' *'Militus Crassius' *Militus''' Terrus *Militus Tertius *Militus Vicus *'''Custos Crassius *Custos Limus *Custos Modus *Custos Prelatus *Custos Tertius *Custos Terrus *'Optimus Aurus' *Optimus Caerulus *Optimus Rubeus *Optimus Viridis *'Presidos Limus' *Presidos Modus *Presidos Prelatus *Presidos Primus *Presidos Septimus *Presidos Terrus *'Caesarus Aurus' *Caesarus Viridius *'Servus Albus' *Servus Carbo 'Known Names of Clockwork Ships:' *The Erebus (Tutorial) *The Invincible *The Relentless *The Ultimatum *The Winnower *The Colossal *The Charybdis *The Kraken *The Whirlpool *The Undefeatable 'Armada Ship Fleet Names:' *'Armada Ships' *'Armada Skiffs' *'Vanguard Squadron' Trivia: *The Clockwork Armada is inspired by the Spanish Armada, a fleet of Spain that existed in the 1500s. *The Clockwork Armada is also very similar to the Galactic Empire that existed in Star Wars from the events of Episode Four to Eipsode Six in the Star Wars franchise. They also shares a few similarities between the Thalmor in The Fifth Elder Scrolls game: Skyrim despite not being based on them. However, unlike the Armada, the Thalmor do not outlaw magic and use it excessively. Category:Deacon Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Armada Category:Villains